Eclipse
by Dalourice
Summary: Just a short one shot of when Clow dies. AU


Eclipse  
  
A/N. Well this is some random thing that came about in the last hour. Hope you like it I'm not to sure I do.  
  
I don't own CCS.  
  
***  
  
I'd always preferred night to day, the darkness to the light. Night was always peaceful, calm, solitary. Night was so much more beautiful than the day could ever be. It was the restful part of the day when people weren't rushing off to be other places and you could enjoy the company of those close to you.  
  
At night I could usually be found occupying the same room as my master, gazing out of the window. I'd spend my time mesmerised at the stars as they twinkled like diamonds in the inky black sky. The moon, the centrepiece of the night sky. So cold it radiated beauty. Always serene, distant, magnificent. One of the most intriguing objects I have ever laid my eyes on.  
  
It is no wonder that the moon attracts my attention as it does for I am the guardian beast of the Clow whose power is derived from the moon. I am Yue. The presence of the full moon empowers me unlike nothing else. The power of the moon soothes me, makes me at ease. The only other place I know such peace is in the arms of Clow Reed, my creator, my friend, and my lover.  
  
But tonight the moon cannot soothe me. I can feel the strength of the moon begin to wane as the Earth begins to intercept the life giving light of the sun, preventing it from illuminating the moon. May be this could be the cause of my uneasiness but I know its not true. A day I prayed would never come has come to pass. My beautiful Cloud is destined to die and as the shadow begins to creep across the face of the moon I can feel the shadow beginning to encase my heart as I fight the misery of losing my most precious one.  
  
I turn from the window to watch Kerberos nuzzle Clow's body.  
  
"Yue"  
  
My love calls for me his voice is soft. They end will come soon for him and I dare not think what will happen to me after his demise. He walks over tome at the window and clasps his hand to my own.  
  
"You know don't you"  
  
It wasn't a question. He knew I was aware of his impending doom. I spoke to him is in a soft, hushed voice.  
  
"Yes I knew but I was positive it was tonight until a short while ago"  
  
"I'm sorry I have to leave you but I cannot conquer death or stand in the way of fate"  
  
I ran my fingers along the side of his face. I could think of no words to say to him. I loved him more than words could say. I couldn't go on without him.  
  
"What will become of me when you go" I had to ask truly uncertain of the answer.  
  
"You will find a new master."  
  
"But I don't wont a new master!"  
  
I tore my self from Clow and watched the moon get lost in the shadows. How ironic that my heart was also being threatened with shadows engulfing it. I was tittering on the edge of an abyss of pain and misery. I couldn't lose my Clow. It would break my heart not being with him. The power of the moon had begun to weaken and my calm façade crumble as the tears began to fill my eyes and fall, silently down my face. My Clow, my beautiful one and only Clow. How could my time with him be so limited? How could the man I love be torn from my side?  
  
Clow's arms encircled me as he whispered, "Please don't cry. I'm destined to die tonight as your destined to move on to something much better"  
  
"How can I not cry the one I love above all else is leaving me for ever. I love you more than anything" I rested my head in the crook of his neck, our bodies fitting perfectly.  
  
"I'm not the one fated to be the one just for you"  
  
"You are my special one. I'd sooner die than live without you"  
  
I cried freely, my tears staining the dark fabric of the shirt he wore. The moon slipping away from visibility minute by minute along with my hope, happiness and love.  
  
Clow spoke again "I have seen it in the future. I have seen your future. You are destined for another and the person who you love next will be your one most special, precious person."  
  
I didn't know what to say but I stayed in his arms and watched s the moon slipped into total silence.  
  
"Yue when I die you will fall asleep in the cover of the Clow book until you are needed again. Remember I love you with all my heart"  
  
"I know"  
  
I touched my lips to his own shocked to find them so cold but before I could comment Clow fell supported only by my arms. I carefully rested him down on the floor determined to find some sign of life. The shadow completely engulfed the moon leaving me in the darkness with the cooling corpse of my beloved.  
  
The grief and pain was too much. My body shock with my sobs. I kissed his forehead praying he was happy were he was. An indescribable pain engulfed my and the tears, my tears streamed down my face. I couldn't stop.  
  
Before I knew it I was asleep awaiting my new master.  
  
The End  
  
If anyone can think of a better title please tell me. I couldn't come up with one. 


End file.
